The Disney Princess
by Lendielstar
Summary: A girl finally achieves her dream of being a Disney princess in Disneyland, but how will her first day play out? Includes a little girl with ice cream, an angry mob, and people who take their job way too seriously.


**AN: This is a outrageous short story I wrote for class. I loved it so much I just had to put it out there for people to read! And let me say now, I am for recycling, and I'm _not_ making fun of extreme "green" people.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yes! Clara had finally secured the job she had wanted ever since she had been four. She was a Disney Princess; but not just any Disney Princess; she was Belle, complete with yellow ball gown and gloves. Alright, so it was only a summer job, but working at Disneyland for one summer makes it possible to come back the next summer! And perhaps she could commute and work on the weekends during school. After all, her college wasn't too far away…

Clara shook her head to stop the day dreaming. It wasn't good not to pay attention on her first day. After getting her costume and makeup on, she walked out of her dressing room, reviewing what the manager had told her the day before.

_"Alright, tomorrow your post will be the Fantasyland courtyard area. Usually greenies don't have such a great spot, but then again, greenies usually don't get a major character on their first day either. Ok, when you are walking to your post, you already have to be in character. You smile, greet people, pose for pictures, and generally act like a princess. You must be gracious, charming, and kind."_

Keeping all the words of wisdom the manager had told her, she walked to her post, in character, smiling, greeting people, posing for pictures, and generally acting like a princess. Hours went by, and soon it was close to lunchtime. Clara was about to head back to her dressing room to eat when suddenly, someone shoved something into her hand. Startled, she looked down. It was an empty water bottle. Thinking to be a Good Samaritan, she threw it in the nearest trash can.

"HEY! Belle threw the water bottle in the garbage! _SHE DOESN'T RECYCLE!_" Clara jumped at the sudden scream. She turned and looked for the source of the noise. A little girl, perhaps seven or eight, with long blonde ponytails sticking out of the top of her Mickey Mouse hat was standing a few feet away pointing and licking her ice cream cone.

"She didn't recycle the water bottle?!" A mother standing nearby with her twin boys was frozen in shock, mouth wide open. "She's a Disney Princess! She's _supposed_ to be a good influence on our children! But she _doesn't recycle!_ How _dare_ she?"

Soon, the entire courtyard was in an uproar.

"The Disney Princess doesn't recycle!"

"The Disney Princess doesn't care about the earth!"

"The Disney Princess is intent on destroying the earth so mankind cannot continue living!"

Mothers and fathers were shielding their children from Clara and telling them not to do what the Disney Princess does. _This _Disney Princess is a bad influence.

Clara stood frozen to the spot, pressed against the trashcan, afraid to move. Then a loud voice over a bullhorn came booming out over the crowd. "Ok, people, alright! Calm down! Everything will be alright! Management is here and we will sort this out!" Suddenly the crowd parted and in came Management, looking just like a parade. Several golf carts, decked out in Disneyland regalia, parted the crowd. On the first cart, a man was standing up, holding onto the side of the cart, yelling into a bullhorn. Several of the employees in the carts were dressed in costumes, looking as if they took their Disneyland job way too seriously.

While the crowd was distracted by this odd sight, Clara reached down into the garbage can and pulled out the empty water bottle. Determined to make this situation right, she addressed the crowd. "People! Look, I know you are upset by my action, but truly, I didn't know that recycling was such a big deal to people! After seeing your display today, I have finally learned how important it is to recycle. So to show you that I now understand how important it is to recycle, here is the water bottle that I threw away! I'm taking off the cap, and recycling the bottle! And I resolve from this day forward to always recycle whenever possible! Please do not think that Disney Princesses are a bad influence! Some of us are just uninformed, like me! But I have learned the importance of recycling and am very grateful to you for showing me how important it is!"

With that, she plunked the water bottle down into the recycling bin. The crowd cheered, the mothers and fathers told their children what a good influence Belle was and Management dispersed the crowd. During all this hubbub, Clara went on keeping all the words of wisdom the manager had told her while walking to her lunch break, in character, smiling, greeting people, posing for pictures, and generally acting like a princess.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
